


Secrets

by Mireille



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 2008_drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille/pseuds/Mireille
Summary: Charlie has never been any good at keeping secrets.





	Secrets

**Title:**  Secrets - I  
 **Prompt:**  G1 - Red  
 **Pairing:**  Bill/Charlie  
 **Rating:**  PG/FRT  
  
  
Charlie has never been any good at keeping secrets; Bill stopped telling him what he bought Mum and Dad for Christmas years ago, after Charlie slipped up and told them  _again_.   
  
But when his fingers close around the Snitch, and he knows that Gryffindor's won the Cup this year, he looks down and gets a glimpse of bright red hair in the stands. Bill waves, proud that his little brother is Gryffindor's hero, and Charlie's stomach does a flip, like it does when he practices the Wronski Feint.   
  
He thinks maybe now it's time he learned how to keep secrets.  
  
  
 **Title:**  Secrets - II   
 **Prompt:**  G7 - White  
 **Pairing:**  Bill/Charlie  
 **Rating:**  PG/FRT  
  
  
Charlie's face is brown from the sun, or red and chapped from wind, with freckles everywhere. Charlie is strong and sturdy and tough. Tougher than Bill, definitely; you can handle a curse with superior knowledge, but handling dragons takes muscle, not to mention brass bollocks, and Charlie's always had both.   
  
But right now, Charlie's face is white beneath the freckles, and he's looking at the floor; Bill realizes, suddenly, how much power he has over his brother, how he could break Charlie with a word, and his voice is thick with emotion as he whispers, "Me too, Charlie. Me, too."  
  
  
 **Title:**  Secrets - III   
 **Prompt:**  G12 - Sky  
 **Pairing:**  Bill/Charlie  
 **Rating:**  PG-13/FRT  
  
  
Sometimes, Charlie misses the sky. Even the friendliest of the dragons can't be ridden, and he can't take his broom up on the reservation; he'll look like prey and get burnt to a crisp.   
  
He flies when he's on holiday, but it's not enough--but nothing would be; he flew every day at school, and it was still never enough for him.   
  
But sometimes--just sometimes--when Bill's weight is pushing him down onto the bed, and Charlie can make himself believe they can be like this forever, he can't quite remember what all the fuss about flying was, anyway.   
  
  
 **Title:**  Secrets - IV  
 **Prompt:**  G11 - Brocade  
 **Pairing:**  Bill/Charlie, Bill/Fleur  
 **Rating:**  PG/FRT  
  
  
Charlie is dragonhide boots and scratchy wool blankets on the bed; Charlie's mud and sweat and swearing. Charlie's lying and feeling sick when Bill looks at his parents, because he knows what it would do to them if they ever found out. They can never find out.   
  
Fleur is silk and velvet and the brocade bedspread she puts on their bed. She's perfume and a soft voice singing in French. She's the wedding with all their family there, she's children and a home, she's the proud expression on his parents' faces.   
  
With all that, the choice should have been easier.   
  
  
 **Title:**  Secrets - V  
 **Prompt:**  G14 - Stone  
 **Pairing:**  Bill/Charlie, Bill/Fleur  
 **Rating:**  PG/FRT  
  
  
After the Triwizard Tournament, when Bill tells him they can't do this any longer, that he thinks Mum is starting to suspect something, Charlie doesn't argue, doesn't plead, doesn't try to convince Bill that it's a bad idea. He knows it isn't.   
  
And when he's in England, and he sees Bill and the Delacour girl, hears his mother talking about how serious they seem to be getting, he doesn't sulk, doesn't frown, doesn't give anything away to ruin Bill's happiness.   
  
He just goes quiet, and with every lie he tells--or truth he doesn't--he feels himself turning into stone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Part IV won second place in the "best rare pairing" category at 2008_drabbles.
> 
> [me on tumblr](https://mireille719.tumblr.com)


End file.
